Blank Minds
by thepencilunleashed
Summary: You awake in the Candy Kingdom hospital to find yourself in a strange place; the land of Ooo. Who will you befriend? How will you live in this whimsical new world? Who will you become? This story is told in the second-person POV. The choices the readers make at the end of each chapter impact the storyline. Your story is tailored by the decisions you make.
1. Chapter 1: Awakened (Segment 1, Part 1)

Blank Minds

by thepencilunleashed

**How to 'Play'**

**This fanfiction adapts to the choices you make.**

**The story is tailored by how you play.**

**Just like a Telltale Games Point-and-Click.**

**Basically, there will be a decision at the end of each chapter, followed by the possible answers you can choose. You readers must each vote for the answer you want in the reviews. The most-requested choice/answer will, of course, be the one that the main character chooses. Each choice/answer will impact the storyline, and how the story continues. Your choices may impact relationships with other characters, your own character, certain objects, or other things. If you've ever played one of Telltale Games's Point-and-Click games, you'll get the hang of this quicker. **

**This story is divided into segments. Each segment holds a section of the story, and at the end of each segment I will reveal the popularity of each choice that was made in the certain segment. For example...**

**GREED**

**Eat the Pie?**

**25% of the players voted to give up the pie. 75% ate it.**

**You ate the pie.**

**GENEROSITY**

**Give Princess Bubblegum the screwdriver?**

**45% of the players refused to give her the screwdriver. 65% gave it to her.**

**You gave Princess Bubblegum the screwdriver.**

**Etc, etc.**

**(Eating a pie won't be an actual choice in the story, this is just an example. Neither will handing Princess Bubblegum a screwdriver. Well, I think you've got the gist of the story. Note: This story is inspired by SugarCocoflower's 'More than Meets the Eye'. Go check it out! I love it :3 Also, check out Telltale's Point-and-Click Games! They have: Game of Thrones, Tales from Borderlands, The Walking Dead: Season 1, The Walking Dead: Season 2, and The Wolf Among Us. The Walking Dead ones are my favorite! Alright, time to begin! Good luck, readers, and may the Gumball Guardians be with you!)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The small sound rang in your ears. You awoke, but your eyes failed to open. For a strange reason, you felt so dreary, sluggish...

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

There it was again. A small light shined through your eyelids, and you longed to sit up and look about, but you were just so tired...

_Beep. Beep._

What _was_ that annoying beeping sound?

Finally, you flung open your eyes and sat up, and looked around you. The room you were in was made of dark brown sugar wafers, with a white, blue, orange, and pink tile flooring. You were dressed in a teal hospital robe, which was tied over you jeans and t-shirt. Strangest of all, you were lying in a white bed with teal blankets, and you were connected to all sorts of medical equipment; a heart monitor, an IV tube with a needle, and a breathing mask was strapped around your nose and mouth, connected to an oxygen tank.

"Whrr m Ih?" You sluggishly muffled through your breathing mask, which was forcing oxygen in through your nose and mouth. You twisted your right arm, sending a small shot of pain up from the IV needle. The small shock was enough to make you flop back onto your bed, the jolt disturbing the needle even more.

Muffled voices sounded behind a door at the end of the room. Then, two peculiar figures rushed in, standing at the door. One was a pink woman, who seemed to be a young adult. Her hair seemed to be glossy and sticky, and done up in a harried bun. Circular glasses adorned her face, the curves alike to the bags under her eyes. She wore a white lab coat with many pockets, and you figured her to be a doctor. The other figure that followed her seemed to be a tall and slender living ice cream cone, with a chocolate soft serve for hair. She wore a white lab coat alike to the pink woman's.

"Oh, glob. Doctor Ice Cream, she's awake!" The pink woman called to the ice cream cone, who nodded. You noticed that the pink lady was looking at you strangely, as if she were surprised at your waking.

"I'll get the medical tools, your highness." The ice cream cone bowed, some of her soft serve hair plopping onto the floor.

"Alright, the standard set, please." The pink woman commanded, striding over to your hospital bed with her hands folded neatly in front of her. The ice cream woman rushed from the room.

You weren't sure what to think. The woman was pink, but you didn't feel that she was out of place by much. It was as if you were accustomed to this sort of creature, whatever she was.

"You must be confused as schmozz right now, so allow me to explain." The lady pulled a chair up and sat next to your bed, with a straight back and neat posture. She seemed like a very organized, perfectionist type of gal, a little older and probably more mature than you.

"Last night, my banana guards were doing their annual Quikkitak ritual outside the castle walls, when they found you. They said you looked out of your mind; clothes all torn up, scraggly hair, dirt and mud all over you. They told me you were muttering to yourself all feverish, wringing your hands, and drawing circles in the dirt, when you just, well, fainted. They carried you here, and Doctor Ice Cream and I patched you up as best as we could. You're gonna need a new outfit, though."

You were almost unable to speak, a little shocked at what must've happened to you. Had you gone insane, or maybe died and this was your strange afterlife?

"Where'd you come from? Do you have anyone we can contact?" The woman gently pressured, leaning towards you.

You tried to think of your past, your family, but your mind drew a blank.

"I don't remember." You quietly said, feeling a bit concerned. How could you not remember any part of your life before this? Everyone remembered some parts of their life, even parts that weren't important. Was there something wrong with you?

"Hmm." The lady leaned back in her chair and rubbed her chin, looking at you intensely. "Well, I don't have my tools for memory restoration on hand right now, and I don't think it would even work in the state your body is in, so shocked and fragile. I'd say you need to heal up, then we can try the memory restoration." With a gentle hand, the woman removed your IV tube, then walked to the other side of the bed to turn off your breathing aid and heart monitor. She then turned to face you again.

"Do you remember anything at all? Even the smallest detail can help."

You searched your memories again, this time looking for even miniscule details.

"M-my name is August. I am fourteen years old." You blink once. "I think."

"Well, August, my name is Princess Bubblegum, but you can call me PB." The pink woman clapped her hands together. "We need to get you something new to wear. I have some stuff you can borrow. Can you stand?"

You nod and step out of the bed, and notice that PB was right; your jeans are torn and ripped around the knees, and your blue shirt is so torn that it bares your midriff. You can feel how scraggly and uncombed your brown hair is, and you're sure you don't smell fresh as a daisy.

Princess Bubblegum escorts you outside, where you notice the strange place you're in. All the buildings and decorations seem to be made of one sugary substance or another, usually sugar wafers. The little people walking around seem to be made of candy themselves! Or maybe they were living candy? Again, you didn't feel that this was out of place or unnatural. It felt strangely familiar to you.

After entering the castle and climbing a flight of stairs, PB brings you into her room. It's a large but lightly decorated place, with no more than potted plants and a soft bed to make it feel like home. Windows near the said bed let you take a look at the outside world.

"Is the whole world made of candy like this?" You ask, peeking through one of the windows.

PB gives a light laugh. "No, silly." She grabs your wrist and leads you towards her wardrobe. "Most of this land is divided into kingdoms, but that's a whole other can of worms." She flung open her wardrobe, revealing several dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, and other clothing items, all pink or lilac or some other girly color. It's not really your style, but it'll do for now

"Now, don't be bashful! Pick out whatever you want to wear. However, the personal clothing items are off limits. Sorry, but we can get you some of those later." She steps aside from her wardrobe and looks at you expectantly.

You're a bit surprised when she just steps aside like that. You were lost in thought about the world outside, so being suddenly jolted back to reality is a bit sudden. You're also not quite sure what to pick, since pink really isn't your style. You might not remember much, but your senses could tell you that you preferred tomboyish clothing. Perhaps a nice set of sneakers, some jeans, and a nice hoodie would do. Not a frilly pink dress of some sort, that's for sure.

"Uh, um..." You could feel your cheeks growing pink as you scratched the back of your head. "I don't know what to pick..."

Princess Bubblegum placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, giving a little grin. "If you like, I can choose an assortment of the given articles of clothing that will best suit your present appearance and enhance it by far."

You blinked and looked at her.

"I can pick an outfit that'll make you look nice, OK?"

"Oh." You nodded and your cheeks grew pink again. "That'd be cool."

A few minutes later, you were dressed in a pink tank top with black leggings and light pink slip-on shoes, with your shoulder-length brown hair tied into two small pigtails near the back of your head.

"And now," PB rooted around in her wardrobe and picked out a piece of pink ribbon. "Something special, to make you feel welcome." She stepped behind you, tying the pink ribbon snugly around your neck. She then stepped backwards to admire your appearance.

"The style of the tank top coordinates with your upper body form, enhancing the bodily phenotypes. It also lets your peach skin hang loose, allowing for individuals to see a much more welcoming person so they will quickly befriend you. The black leggings should keep you warm and also enhance the appearance of your legs, and the pink slip-ons match the shirt and ribbon. Overall, your phenotypes coordinate with the outfit, and individuals will see you as a welcoming, adorably attractive girl. You'll be making friends in no time!" Princess Bubblegum clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. "Speaking of friends, you're going to need some. They're a great source of happiness in times of confusion or stress."

"But PB, I barely know anyone here besides you." You reminded her.

"I'm aware of that." PB strode over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I know some great people to become acquainted with. In fact, I'm friends with them as well." Suddenly, PB's eyes widened.

"I've been meaning to conduct an experiment based upon an individuals social preferences. You wouldn't mind being m

y test subject, would you?"

Your eyes widened a bit. "As long as I don't get jabbed with another needle."

"I assure you, you won't." PB grabbed a pencil and paper from beside her and jotted down a few words. "I'm going to go by the titles of my friends rather than their actual names. It's part of the experiment. After I name the titles, you can choose one and I'll introduce them to you."

"OK." You were fairly calm for such a strange experiment. Hey, you had to start somewhere!

"Alright." PB raised her pencil above her paper.

"There's the bravest, the scariest, the smartest, the most...passionate, the weirdest, the loyalest, and the cutest." Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat and jotted down more notes, not bothering to look up at you while your mind was deep in thought.

Who will you meet first?

**Your Choices**

**The Bravest – **Bravery is something you need in a friend.

**The Scariest – **Maybe you want some fear in your life?

**The Smartest –** A smart friend is a good friend.

**The Most Passionate – **Passion can lead you to discover more about yourself, emotionally.

**The Weirdest – **Someone considered 'weird' in this place could show you the social boundaries and how to behave?

**The Loyalest – **A loyal friend can stick by your side until the end.

**The Cutest – **Some cuteness can maybe give you some comfort in this strange place?

**Choose wisely. Every choice in this story impacts the storyline itself.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends (Segment 1, Part 2)

**Oh, I forgot to mention something. After a new chapter is updated, you readers have 20 days before I go along with the votes I'm presented with and write the new chapter based on your decisions. I might make an exception if I have to, and I'll let you know if you have a longer period of time to vote beforehand for some special occasion. If we're presented with a tie at the time I have to write another chapter, I'll give it one more day before I come up with some sort of solution. (Also, this chapter is a bit late! Sorry, I was waiting for the votes to come in.)**

**Also, I want to thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Without the reviews, this story would not exist. This is my first story where the readers get to make decisions. In fact, this story is inspired by another fanfiction in the same review-your-decision style by Sugarcocoflower. It's called More Than Meets The Eye and It's a fanfiction for Gravity Falls. I'd highly suggest you check it out. It's really interesting, and it keeps me pondering about the secrets hidden in the story.**

**Oh well. You probably stopped reading a few lines back. On with the story!**

**Segment One**

**Chapter Two**

**The Loyalest**

Thoughts ran through your mind when presented with this question of interest. The first to surface in your haze of a brain was to speak to the loyalest of them all. What was the point of having a friend if they weren't going to stick by your side through thick and thin? However, the option for the smartest of them all could be useful too. That friend could possibly conduct experiments that helped you to get your memory back. Then, you'd be out of this mess. The Weirdest sounded pretty good too, for some reason...

"The Loyalest." You decided to go with the first thought to enter your mind. First things first, right?

Princess Bubblegum hurriedly scribbled in her notepad, flipping it over to a new page. "I thought so. That decision has been the most popular among my other test subjects, and the loyalest is beginning to get quite tired of the constant introductions."

"How many other tests have you performed, exactly?"

PB erased a mistake on her notes. "Nine hundred and seventy-two. All of my kingdom has taken the test, and some others around Ooo. There's one, however," A scowl came to PB's pretty face. "Who refused to take my test. She says it's 'stupid' and 'for ding-dongs'."

"Who're you talking about? If you don't mind me asking."

Princess Bubblegum glanced up at you, then turned to a clean sheet of paper and quickly drew something. She then held up the creation for you to see; it was a poorly-done drawing of a female figure with long black hair, cowgirl boots, a T-shirt, and fangs. She held a strange axe-looking thing by her side.

"Her name's Marceline." PB explained, a sour tone to her voice. "She calls herself the vampire queen, but she's flat-out sucky at the job. Never seen her lend a hand to anyone besides herself..." PB ripped the piece of paper out from the notepad and crumbled it up, muttering darkly to herself. You weren't sure what to think of this, just that the two had a past together. Maybe they were cousins? Sisters?

"Well then!" The bubblegum princess abruptly stood and tossed her notebook and pencil aside, and you quickly stepped out of her way, afraid that you would be trampled and suffer the wrath of an emotionally-scared female, even if you were a girl yourself. "We can go and meet the loyalest now, if you like."

"That'd be lovely." You were sure to be extra kind, to ensure that you didn't offend PB in any way or give her the wrong impression. "I think I'd also like to meet the Weirdest and the Smartest, too."

PB gave you a funny look that had nothing to do with her emotional rage.

"I don't think you'd like to meet the weirdest. He might kidnap you, like he's done to me and other princesses hundreds of times. As for the smartest," PB gave a tiny grin. "You've already met me."

"Ah." You gave her a nod. "The Loyalest it is, then!"

PB tore off her lab coat, revealing a dark pink dress with lavender accents on the neckline and waistline underneath it. She pulled a golden crown with a blue jewel from her nightstand and plopped it on her head, then she escorted you outside, where several candy people stared at you as Princess Bubblegum left the candy kingdom. You were a bit uncomfortable with all the attention, but you figured it would die down soon. Once outside the massive candy kingdom walls, PB made a loud 'Ca-caw!' sound, summoning giant swan from the skies! Once you were up in the air, you discovered you had a minor fear of heights, and just tried to keep your eyes on the back of Princess Bubblegum in front of you.

"Where are we going, PB?" You asked, staring at her taffy-like pink hair ahead of you.

"We're heading towards a home in the Grasslands, where the Loyalest and the Bravest both live." PB answered, stroking the neck of her swan.

"Are you allowed to tell me who the Loyalest and Bravest are, now?" You inquired. You took a peek at the quickly moving grass below you, and your stomach tied into a knot.

"I suppose I can." PB shrugged. "The Loyalest in Ooo is Jake the Dog. He accompanies the Bravest in Ooo, Finn the Human, on his quests and adventures. They share a bond thicker than brick, trust me. As for the other choices...the Cutest was BMO, and it lives in the same house as the Loyalest and Bravest. You'll get to meet it too. The Scariest was that lady I talked about before, Marceline. Hopefully, you won't have to talk to her." PB gritted her teeth. "The Weirdest is a man by the name of Simon, or the Ice King. He's notorious for kidnapping princesses to become his brides, and Finn and Jake have to thwart his plans every time. The Most Passionate is a girl that lives far away from here, by the name of Flame Princess. She doesn't have a good relationship with the Bravest; she's his ex-girlfriend. As for the Smartest, well...I've already explained."

"Ohhh." You were a bit confused from the information she'd just given. Why was BMO called 'it' instead of 'he' or 'she'? Why was the Ice King never punished for his deeds, and did Finn and Jake ever get tired of his antics? And what happened between Flame Princess and Finn? It was a bit hard to keep track of all the names, but you felt that you'd asked enough questions already.

"Here we are!" PB's swan circled a large tree fort down below, made from what seemed to be an enormous willow tree. Wooden structures were placed here and there, vines obscured broken windows, and you could see the bright gleam of treasure from a lower floor. Away from the fort was a ring composed of several large boulders, but you considered them to be ruins of a previous structure.

The swan landed gracefully in the soft green grass below, and you gratefully slipped off its back and onto solid ground.

"Yes, sweet solid ground!" You relished. "I missed you so..." You flopped forward onto your stomach and caressed the green grass, smooching it like it was your lover. PB giggled, but it was more mean than friendly. Blushing, you quickly rose to your feet and brushed the grass stains from your knees. You made a mental note; _don't do stupid stuff in front of PB._

Princess Bubblegum strode past you, head held high, and gave the door three quick raps. You saw something yellow brush by the window in the door, before it slipped open from the inside.

A yellow dog stood on its hind legs, holding the door open. His ears flopped down the side of his head, and his jowls hung low near his muzzle. His eyes were weary and a bit tired.

"Aw, blobbit, PB. Another 'test subject'?" He gave a tired chuckle.

"This is the last one, I promise." PB insisted. She gestured you, and you flushed at being put on the spot so suddenly.

"This is August. She's..." PB grasped for the right words. "...new here."

"Nice to meet'cha. I'm Jake." Jake gave a long yawn. "Come in, make yourselves at home. Brew some tea, play BMO, burn the house down, I don't care." Your eyes widened a bit as Jake stretched his limbs and stepped over to a tattered couch, slumping across it and letting his eyes shut halfway. PB entered the fort without hesitation and you followed suit, closing the door behind you and glancing about. The main room seemed to be a living room, and it didn't have much. All that there really was was a curved, old red couch and a circular wooden coffee table in front of it. The right of the room held a stained cooler that had once been white, tracks of old liquid smearing down the edge near a small dining table. Near the dining table was an old-timey oven and counter to prepare food on. Near the middle of the room were pegs in a part of the tree that led upstairs, possibly to more rooms. This place was definitely bigger than it had looked to be on the outside.

"Once again, Jake, sorry for bringing so many people to the treehouse. They all wanted to meet you." PB said.

"They just wanted to meet me...and introduce themselves...and be friends...and get my autograph...and stalk me 24/7." Jake rubbed his forehead with his paw. "I had to trap one of your test subjects in the ring after he tried to break into the house."

"Oh, dear." PB raised a hand to her shocked expression, and you watched akwardly on the sidelines. "Is that where Chet has been this whole time? His family is worried about him."

You raised your eyebrows. What ring were they talking about? The ring of stones you had seen while flying over on the swan, maybe?

At that moment, you heard thunks from upstairs, and small bursts of laughter. Then, a boy around your age came downstairs via ladder; he was wearing a blue shirt, deeper blue shorts, black boots and socks, and a funny-looking white hat. Shortly after he touched down on the living room floor, a very peculiar looking creature followed him. This one seemed to be around your age as well, and a girl. She was slim and tall, with forest green hair and brown eyes. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of different colored leaves, and her skin was light green, like freshly-watered grass, and her feet were bare.

You soon found that you were staring at the odd pair, and you averted your eyes down to your shoes.

"Aww, man, PB," The boy whined. "Why'd you bring another one here?" You were a bit offended by this comment, but you could see that the boy's face held curiosity in it as well as a bit of sleep deprivation. The girl just stood close to him, not saying a word and staring at you, a bit intrigued.

"She's the last one, Finn." PB insisted.

"The last one?" The green girl suddenly spoke up, with a soft voice. She looked at the boy next to her. "What does she mean?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced you two, have I?" The boy, who you assumed was Finn, rubbed his neck. "Chlor, this is PB. PB, this is Chlor. We're buds."

PB waved. "Sup."

The green girl, who you took for 'Chlor', merely nodded. Then, she turned her big brown eyes to you.

"I'm August." You quickly explained, but the girl didn't seem to care. She was cautiously approaching you, one hand outstretched. You quickly took a small step back, wondering what she was doing. PB raised an eyebrow, and Finn looked a bit alarmed. Jake was watching, amused.

Your back hit a wall, but Chlor kept coming. She slowly brought her hand up to your face and poked your cheek. You gave her a lopsided and akward grin.

"Chlor, what're you doing?" asked, clearing his throat.

"I haven't seen this many people in years." She said, clearly awed. She brought her hand down from your cheek and took a step back. Finn stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, steering her away. Chlor's cheeks turned faintly pink, as did Finn's.

"Sorry," Finn apologized for Chlor. "She's just curious about everything."

Chlor nodded, and the pink died down from her cheeks as Finn removed his hands from her shoulders. "Haven't seen a person like you before, besides Finn. Are you a human?"

You opened your mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. _Were_ you a human?

Finn shook his head. "She can't be, Chlor. There's not a lot of humans left."

"Like nature nymphs?" She questioned. Finn nodded, and you were a bit confused, but you said nothing.

"I think I'm going to go. Getting late." Chlor said, although it was barely noon. She turned and ruffled gave Finn a hug, causing his cheeks to become faintly pink, and waved to Jake. She then opened the door and left the treehouse, saying nothing to PB.

A moment of silence took place. Then, you realized you were still flat against the wall, and you stepped away.

Finn eyed you down, looking a bit intrigued. "You're not human, right?"

You shrugged. "I don't know. I can't remember a thing of my past."

"Not even your species? Man, thats jacked." Finn walked over to the living room and slumped himself on the couch, and his eyes seemed to be slightly hopeful. "What happened?"

"My guards found her outside the candy kingdom, acting like a crazy ding-dong." PB explained. You didn't really like it when she talked for you, like you were incapable of saying anything yourself. However, you didn't want to offend her, and went along with it.

"We took her inside and nursed her in the hospital, 'till she woke up. Oddly, she didn't ask a buttload of questions we couldn't answer, so I think she understands what she's going through right now." A PB spoke, the hope in Finn's eyes seemed to gleam a little brighter. What was he excited about?

"You don't know where she came from?" Jake asked, looking you over.

"No," You answered, before PB could butt in. "I don't remember my hometown, my species, my family, or any of that jazz. If I even had a family before." You thought for a moment and looked down at your feet. "I hope I did."

Finn's eyes widened a bit. "You know what, August?" You looked up and met his hopeful, excited eyes. "You might just have family." Finn sat up and looked at PB. "Are you sure she's not a human? She looks like me."

You were a bit confused. You didn't really look like Finn at all, besides the skin tone and the eyes and the slim body figure.

PB didn't even glance at you. "Finn, we talked about this before with Susan Strong. Remember? It was a long time ago-"

"Yeah, PB, I remember. Its just...I haven't met another human before, and when I think about meeting one, I get all...soul-searchy." Finn struggled for the right words, but remained cool and collected.

PB turned and looked you over from head to toe, hands folded neatly behind her back. "I can see why you're thinking that, Finn. She has your eyes, your build, and your skin tone. Not a lot of people have your peachy skin tone..." Now PB was starting to sound a bit hopeful. She then shook her head. "No, she can't be. You're the last human left, Finn. She _can't be."_

Finn looked at PB, a bit desperate. "Cant you run a test or something? Find her species or genus or any of that jazz?"

PB gave an impatient huff of breath. "Its possible for me to run a test that can allocate her species. However, it may not work. The system is old and wheezy. A malnfunction could lead to August being seriously injured, or worse depending on the problem. There's a very low chance, but it may cause injuries that I don't have the ability to heal." PB looked to you, one eyebrow raised. "She can only take the test on her own behalf."

Finn and PB were looking straight at you. PB was looking skeptical, and Finn seemed hopeful and energetic.

"So, August," PB asked. "What'll it be?"

What will you do?

**Your choices**

**Take the Test – **If the test reveals that you are a human, Finn will be overjoyed. You'll have a 'family member' of the same species, and you'll gain a friendly relationship with Finn. Even if you're not a human, you'll still discover your species. However, the system may malnfunction, causing injury to yourself. PB says that if the injuries are too extreme, not even she can heal them. You're probably not risking your life, but you're making a huge risk for personal injury.

**Don't Take the Test – **If you refuse to take the test, you won't risk an injury to yourself. However, Finn will be disappointed and possibly a bit mad at you, and you may never know what species you are. Having a negative impact on Finn's thoughts of you may give you a weak or wimpy reputation, but at least you'll be safe.

**Choose wisely. Every choice in this story impacts the storyline itself.**


End file.
